Shut up and Enjoy!
by cute.red.Bunny-chan
Summary: Garra and Sasuke hate each othe , but they'll do anything to make their little blonde happy.......even three way relationships....Lemon oneshot. no own......


The small blonde was now screaming in a mix of pain and ecstasy. He was riding two boys who were slamming into his prostate with every movement. ((Naruto: You would be screaming too if you have ever seen how big they **both **are and imagined that in one tiny hole!!!!!))The red had his right arm around the blonde and was massaging below his cock, while the raven had his left hand pumping the blonde slowly. With each tantalizingly slow movement, Naruto moaned loudly.

"G-gods!!! Faster !! P-p-please?!?!?" the kitsune begged his two lovers. With their free hands the two larger boys pushed the blonde up and down their large erections, both hotly buried to the hilt in his entrance.

"Please!!! Gaara!!1 Sasuke!!" he moaned out breathily. They were teasing his body slowly. The red had grown a smirk towards the raven while Sasuke merely glared.

"What the hell are you looking so smug about??!?!?" he demanded angrily.

Gaara smirked even wider, "he called out **my** name **first**, Uchiha."

The raven now had a menacing look on his face. "So!! It's usually mine so don't look so smug over one fluke, Sabaku!!!" He growled.

Now both boys looked ready to rip each others throats out when: "Ahem. You're both killing my "mood"." Naruto said. The blonde raised and lowered his hips to get his point across. Both of the larger boys were very pleased with each slow movement followed by another. Sasuke looked at Naruto, then at Gaara. The red head and the raven might've hated each other with a passion, but they both genuinely loved the blonde boy between them. Sasuke and Gaara shared a knowing look between them. They were about to make their kitsune see stars, no, entire galaxies. They had been devising a 'maximum pleasure' plan to use during their little shows of affection for the blonde. Gaara would massage his balls, while Sasuke would pump him in time with their thrusts. Then with their free hands, they would both raise and lower the blonde as fast and hard as their combined strength would allow. All the while, kissing and leaving hickies on his neck and chest.

"Ready?" the raven asked his 'partner'. "Yep." was his reply.

"Huh? Guys? What're you-ohhahh!!! Faster!!!!" the blonde couldn't even finish his sentence before they had begun their **masterful **plan. Soon, the red had found the soft spot on Naruto's neck. Naruto was moaning loud, when he felt his release coming.

" Guys, I'm," he sputtered, " really clo-AHHHH!!!" The blonde screamed as his seed covered both his and Sasuke's stomachs. Gaara reached from behind the blonde and drug his finger across the boy's stomach until cum dripped off of his fingers. Both he and Sasuke generously lapped up the liquid from their hands while the tanned boy watched. He could feel their hands massaging his body back 'up'. His hips finally slowed and he felt them release inside of him. Then the blonde noticed that even though they had released, his two semes were still hard and trying to get him hard again.

"Guys? Have you been planning this?" the kitsune asked his lovers. They looked at the blonde playfully and gave a quick " maybe." Before returning back to their task. All that was heard the rest of the night were moans and the occasional " ohhhh!!!!!!!! Sooooooooooo good!!"'s from Naruto.

The next morning, Naruto woke up sandwiched between his two semes. " So, guys? I told you, you would eventually like our three-ways, right?" Naruto asked.

" Did you like our own game?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

" Yep!" he smiled, " But , maybe someone else could be uke for one huh?'

Both of the older males looked at each other then quickly said "NEVER!!!!!"

Me: So, should there be a morning after or another chapter or what?

Sare: yawn

Sarie: Why isn't more people reading her stories?

Me: idk they are really good in my opinion……..

Review !!!!! Feed my beautiful addiction!!!!!!!!!!!!...please?


End file.
